


Shadow & a Dancer

by keepthekettleon



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Playlist, Project Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: Project Partners---------Magnus Bane is the most popular and sought-after guy in Idris High School. And he isn't even on the football team.Alec Lightwood likes to stay in the background. Behind the camera, behind the scenes. In the shadows.And then he's suddenly supposed to be working with Magnus Bane on a photography project. Great.---------This isn't a story. This is a playlist meant to inspire you to lean back and imagine, with a few guiding words to each song. Let yourself invent this story on your own terms. Imagine what could be. I have my version of this story, but I want you to find your own.





	Shadow & a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> For the link to the Spotify Playlist, please click on the album cover

[ ](https://open.spotify.com/user/jael-or-not/playlist/7zk9zSd5QMP0YY5IGVq5Ne)

#### Kicks - Lauren Aquilina

_Alec_

You've been using me  
To get what you need  
But you know how I feel  
It's not fair

* * *

#### Caffeine Kiss - Thee Acquainted

_Alec_

These days away will take their double,  
we'll try to salvage all the things this distance lost.  
Your voice on the phone and in my ear,  
it's like the way you whisper to me when you're here.

* * *

#### Bad Reputation - Kelly Clarkson

_Magnus_

I never should have looked into your eyes  
Now everybody's gonna see your appeal

* * *

#### Desire - Years and Years

_Alec_

Is it desire  
Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?  
I want desire  
'Cause your love only gets me abused

* * *

#### Wild - Troye Sivan

_Alec_

'Cause there's still too long to the weekend  
Too long till I drown in your hands  
Too long since I've been a fool

* * *

#### Lips of an Angel - Hinder

_Magnus_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel

* * *

#### Arms - Christina Perri

_Magnus_

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

* * *

#### Shadow and a Dancer - The Fray

_Magnus & Alec_

Like a shadow and a dancer  
We know the summer thrill is gone  
But we've never been so in love

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can leave your own interpretation of those songs and the story behind them in the comments below. Maybe I even inspired you to write your own fic. Please go ahead and do that if you feel like it. I would enjoy seeing that I inspired someone to be creative themselves


End file.
